The present invention relates to a device for automatically terminating the flow of a liquid into a container when the liquid level in the container being filled completely immerses the end of the discharge tube from whence liquid enters the container being filled. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device suitable for filling electrostorage batteries with an electrolyte, such as water, and to automatically shut off the fluid flow when the liquid in the battery reaches a pre-determined level.